Story of Evil
by Amura Rin
Summary: AW Randomness. I know I love to make jokes but this is way too much. An everyday adventure to warriors of Warrior Orochi including Orochi himself of dealing the Authoress wrath. No OC and I will promise that one.


Warning : This story is random and I know my grammar is like a hell.

**

* * *

**

**THE STORY OF EVIL**

*Creepy laugh*

Once there is a kingdom name Orochi, fills with chaotic brawls and lunatic laughs. Well most of time of course. The lord of the kingdom aka Da King (no, that is not his name) is…

"SNAKE!!!"

Who the heck interrupt my story?!

"Oh my God! It's huge! Scary! Awful! Ahhhhhhh!"

*Smack*

Shut up Gaemon! SHUT UP! Don't make me erase your part in this story! Just shut will you!

---I am a line break, fear me---

Little Gracia is happily strolling inside the forest near her home, 'The Akechi Dojo'. Yes, her family runs a dojo. Anyway, without furthering reveal her background, she is happily strolling inside the forest near her home. Wait – that is not right. I already say it twice! Silly me. Right. While walking around without purpose, she merrily sings a song by Megumi Nakajima. It sound like this:

KIRA!

Ryuusei ni matagatte

Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah

Noukon no hoshizora ni

Watashitachi hanabi mitai

Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu

Well it does sound like that I suppose. Anyway. Little Gracia do not realize that she is bouncing like Tigger and until she suddenly fall flat on the dirty forest floor with a loud sound. She abruptly gets into her knees and turns her head to glare at the log behind her. "Who the heck place a stupid log in the middle of this damned forest?!" that is so not Gracia-ish. Oh, maybe I should clean up a little and hope it will sound like this – "Goodness! Who place this dangerous log in this dangerous forest?"

But the thing is that the log is not actually a log. No, it is not a beaver and no it is not Sakon Shima dead body. It is a male Casanova (well from his look) and he seems to be sleeping even though Gracia just step on his stomach a while ago. Oh and Gracia immediately feel her heart beat in unusual pace. Is this love? Nah. An idea come into her mind that makes her taking out her lip gloss and smear it on her lips. She then move herself near the male Casanova and prepare to give him a 'kiss of life'… but that is not going to happen since her father, Mitsuhide Akechi is witnessing something that should not happen to her daughter!

"Damn you Magoichi! I told you not to touch my daughter!" with that, the lunatic father of Gracia immediately launch himself upon the sleeping marksman… no, not to hug him but to give him a 'kiss of death' aka using his sword and hit Magoichi like a golf.

The poor marksman is barely awake when he feels a gale brushing against his face and realizes that he is flying to the moon. His only word is "I believe I can fly!".

Poor little Gracia, that is suppose to be her first kiss to her first love! But her father just ruins it. Mitsuhide feels like he already done his job of protecting his daughter first kiss with a perfect score given by Tadakatsu Honda and Zhang Fei.

---I am a line break, fear me---

Cao Pi swears that he sees Gracia running while crying and shout to her father, "I hate you and don't you dare eat my bread pudding again!". With that, she run inside her family dojo and slams the sliding till it crack and fall on the floor. Moreover, he can see an odd devastating look on Mitsuhide face as his mind fills with Gracia's 'I hate you' mantras. Cao Pi cannot help himself to let out a low creepy laugh but quickly stop it as Sima Yi is staring at him with a blank look before turning away. What Cao Pi does not know is that Sima Yi wants to report to Cao Cao about his son strange behavior. Maybe he should suggest to send Cao Pi to Mental Institute so later he can rule the world. Well that is not a bad idea. Hehehe….

Anyway, Cao Pi is actually on his way to 'Fei's Inn & Bar' to celebrate of Guan Ping is legally to drink alcohol, much to his father, Guan Yu delight. He then accidentally bumps with a horrified face of Ling Tong who says "Cao Pi my best buddy, HIDE ME!" he shout. Cao Pi feels a bit awkward cause first, he and Ling Tong is not BFF and second, why should he help him anyway? But that do not last long as he realizes a girl with an umbrella is flying toward them (Okuni can actually fly in SW1).

"Ohhh~ Ling Tong!" Okuni sing and lands on the ground gracefully before starting to chase a running Ling Tong.

Cao Pi can hear Ling Tong shout, "You will pay for this Cao Pi! I swear it and I'm gonna do it!"

Like Cao Pi is care about it. So he just jiggles himself and proceeds toward the bar. Upon entering the building, his eyes is wide like a plate when he sees a wild chaotic party mainly because – first, Zhang Fei have a unlimited supply of booze. Second, Guan Yu and Liu Bei is singing 'It's My Life' on the bar counter. Third, Musashi Miyamoto invite Xu Huang who invite Sakon Shima who invite Mitsunari Ishida who invite Cao Pi who invite Pang Tong who invite Yuan Shao who invite Zhang He who invite Zhou Yu who invite Zhuge Liang who invite Kenshin Uesugi who invite Kanetsugu Naoe who invite Masamune Date who invite Keiji Maeda who invite Toshiee Maeda who invite Katsuie Shibata who invite Ieyasu Tokugawa who invite Hanzo Hattori who lastly invite Kotaro Fuma. Notice that they do not invite girls cause today is - ….

"GAY PARTY! WOHOOO!" Hanzo Hattori shouts across the bar and we know he is drunk. He then being slap by Zhuge Liang who is correcting his words by saying that this is no damn gay party, this party is to celebrate Guan Ping is being legally drinking alcohol starting today.

Though Guan Ping can drink alcohol but he is forbidden forever to date Xing Cai. Amen.

Nobunaga Oda is supposed to be in the inviting list but the man is busy practicing of learning computer. He cannot rule the world if he do not know how to open the Internet! Or at least Nouhime say that he should know how to differences between right click and left click.

Never mind it, let's go find another scene. At the same time of the wild party, Yukimura Sanada and Kunoichi are happily strolling upon the marketplace. Well not for Yukimura as he still grieving upon his lost playing 'Warrior Orochi 2' against Xiao Qiao. When Yukimura is grieving it means that he will not care what happen to him nor the world so Kunoichi take this chance to declare both of them as a new lovey-dovey couple and show off it by going to the market!

A pang of jealousy emit from Okuni when she sees Kunoichi with Yukimura. Her face turns sad and starts to bit her handkerchief. Why the heck Ling Tong do not want to accept her undying love?! Is it because the rumor of her that she will take her captive to Izumo and threaten them to donate for the shrine? Or is it because there is someone who is more beautiful and evil than her? Okuni prefer the second choice and start to choose her target.

"Hmm…" she places an index finger on her chin, "Who is the most beautiful and evil in the same time?" Okuni try to think for a while before an ideal person crosses in her mind. "I know! I will choose Ginchiyo Tachibana as my love enemy!" with that, Okuni take a train and off to the next town.

The only way to keep me continuing this story is lavish me with lots of **REVIEWS.**


End file.
